Forgive Me
by Jbubbles3
Summary: Brittany didn't think. She didn't think of how any of this would affect Santana. Santana and Brittany have a fight and Santana disappears. What happens when Britt finds her? Will all be forgiven? Short story
1. Chapter 1

My mouth felt so dry. When it came to Santana, usually dry would be the last word I would use. My head was cloudy and I couldn't think straight; another word I probably shouldn't use in this situation. I knew I had to go talk to her. I was so glad that I found her. When she disappeared from the house like that I was so afraid of what I had done. I had never been in this position before. I mean, I've always been able to comfort her when she was upset but I've never been the one to truly upset her.

I felt a nudge that propelled my body into motion. I was no longer in control of my legs but they were moving in the direction that they needed to be in. I could see her sitting there, knees to her chest, feet in the sand, eyes fixated on the water. I couldn't tell if she could hear me coming, but if she did know, she pretended she didn't. When I was no more than three feet away I stopped and took one more deep breath before I walked around her and sat on her right side with only inches between us.

At first she didn't acknowledge my presence and we both just sat there taking in the view. I heard her sigh and for the first time I couldn't read her. I didn't know what she was feeling, what she was thinking. I had no clue if she hated me or was glad to see me. I felt my chest cave in, but I knew I couldn't cry. I had to be strong. Not only for Santana, but for the both of us. Something this small wasn't going to break us up. I believed that with all my heart. All I had to do now was make sure she still believed it.

She was cold. I could tell because she had her arms wrapped around her legs. I turned my head to completely face her. I was tired of pretending. I was tired of the awkwardness. I was tired of the uncertainty. I grabbed her left hand to get her attention. She finally looked at me. She was much easier to read when I could see her eyes. I could tell she was still upset with me but not enough to pull her hand away from mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came to mind. We didn't always communicate with words but I had never been speechless with Santana before. Stolen glances that said "you're so beautiful" and kisses that said "I'll love you forever" were the base of our relationship. So I knew I didn't have to use words with her. She said it herself earlier that actions speak louder than words.

I flipped her hand over so her palm faced upwards. One of her eyebrows raised slightly in question but I knew she was still trying to be indifferent. I took my finger and traced the a heart in the palm of her hand before I placed a kiss gently in the middle of my invisible writing. Her eyes were focused on my finger until she understood what I had written. I kept my hold on her hand until she locked eyes with me. She didn't respond. Not even with her eyes. I knew she was still overcome with hurt from earlier and I didn't blame her at all. I took her hand and placed it on my heart so she could feel it beating. Beating for her.

Her eyes left mine and found where our hands were joined over my heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and meeting mine again. Now I knew that she had forgiven me. That she would never forget what happened between us today but that she wouldn't let it hold us back either. I released her hand which immediately wrapped back around her leg and placed my hand gently on her left cheek. I just held it there for a moment, not sure whether I should push my luck with her so far. Before I stood to leave I kissed her temple, with much more force than I had kissed her hand before. Her eyes were back on the water but they closed on my contact. I released her face, stood up, and walked away while her eyes were still closed.

"Britt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's POV

"Britt?"

As I watched Brittany walk away I couldn't help but feel sadness. It was a stupid argument and I never should have let it get out of hand like that. I overreacted and ran, just like I always do. And Britt did was she always does, she found me and forgave me. That morning I heard her on the phone with someone. I probably shouldn't have eavesdropped but I just couldn't help myself. Britt seemed to be distancing herself from me and I couldn't figure out why.

"No I haven't told her yet. Yea, I know but she just seems really excited about this baby thing and I just don't think it's the right time. Yea, I know it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't worry I will talk to her. Okay bye." She hung up the phone just as I started to fight back the tears. I peeked around the corner. She was just sitting on the couch, texting like nothing happened; like she didn't just break my heart. That's when my blood began to boil. I marched into the living room and stood right over her with my hands on my hips, Santana style.

"Hey baby," she said when she finally looked up at me. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"Were you talking to someone just now?"

"Yea, my manager. I swear he calls me like ten times a day. I thought he had other clients." She laughed a little and went back to texting. I couldn't believe she was being so casual about this. She just told her manager she didn't want to have a baby with me and now she's making jokes.

"Brittany."

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you so serious?" She finally put her phone down and gave me her full attention.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I come down the hall and hear you telling Chris that you don't want to have a baby with me!"

"Santana I didn't say-"

"No I heard you! Apparently you have this amazing opportunity that I know nothing about that's better than starting a family with me!" I've definitely blown my top now. I'm just so angry I can feel my face growing hot. I think this is the first time I've ever raised my voice at Brittany. She's never been able to make me angry before. In my eyes Brittany was always the one that could do no wrong. "What happened to communication? What happened to honesty? What happened to trust? Aren't those all the things you wanted from me when we started dating?"

"Santana I didn't-"

"Save it Britt. Clearly we're on different pages in life and that's fine. I just would have liked to have known so I didn't make a complete fool out of myself and ask you to do something you clearly didn't want to do." I turned on my heels but before I could make a quick exit she grabbed my arm.

"Santana listen to me! I did not say that I did not want to have a baby with you. I want nothing more than to start a family with you, I'm just not sure it's the right time. I should have told you that." She dropped my arm as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Exactly, you should have told me. Instead I find you in here on the phone like all is right with the world." My hands reverted back to their original position on my hips.

Brittany started playing with her fingers, something she does when she's nervous before a big show. "I know, I was just trying to find the right time to tell you." Her eyes never left her feet and her fingers wanted to twist themselves in a knot.

"Tell me what Brittany? What could be worse than you not wanting to start a family right now?"

"I um-, I, I've been head hunted to dance with Justin Timberlake on his next tour. It's a nine month, eighty city world tour. It's a great opportunity. I couldn't pass it up."

"You, you already said yes?" She looked me in the eyes for the first time in a while. I'm not sure if she could tell how angry hurt I was. "Don't you think that's something you should have talked to me about before you accepted?" She didn't say anything. I lost her eyes as they traveled back down to her feet. My eyes welled up with tears that I couldn't fight this time. My whole body broke down. My arms fell to my sides as the tears ran down my face. Brittany took my face in her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. I knew you would be supportive of me even if you didn't want me to go." Her eyes shifted back and forth between mine.

"You're right. I don't want you to go. Long distance relationships don't work for me. You told me you were done touring." I pushed her away and turned my back to her.

"I was done. Then Chris called me and told me the news. It just seemed like my last chance for professional dancing you know. One last hurrah."

"And what about me?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't bring myself to look at her again.

I heard Brittany sigh and take a step closer to me. "That's the thing. I was hoping you would come with me. We could do it together. Nine months on the road together before we start our family." Now I had to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? I have a job. A good job I just got a few months ago. I can't leave for nine months! I'd have to start all over. It's like putting my life on hold."

"I know Santana. I just thought we could talk about it." She took my hand in hers. " Can we sit down and talk about it?"_  
_

The tears started surfacing again; slowly cooling down my warm cheeks. I snatched my hand away from hers. "No-no. I don't want to talk right now. This is selfish. You're being really selfish. I-I can't." Those were the last words I said to her before I stormed out of the house slamming the door behind me. Now as I watch her walk away from me on the beach I can't understand why I didn't give her a chance to explain. I mean only someone who loves me to the ends of the earth would be able to find me out here after the sun had set. How would she even know where to look for me? I owed it to her to talk to her.

"Brittany, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Brittany wait!"

I turned around to see Santana running after me. I stopped and waited but when she finally caught up I didn't know what to say.

"Brittany I-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"You don't have to say anything Santana. I get it. It was selfish." I took a deep breath. "I was selfish."

"You're right Brittany. It was selfish. You didn't think of me at all before you made this huge decision."

"You're wrong Santana. I did think about you, about us. When I signed the contract I made sure they would cover both our expenses for the whole tour. Food, airfare, we would even get our own hotel room. I wouldn't have to share with the other dancers. It would just be me and you. That's how bad they wanted me. But I didn't want it if you couldn't be there with me."

"I get it Britt, I get it. And I'm glad you wanted me with you, but what about my life here? What about my job? I just got promoted to senior advisor of marketing and advertisement. They gave me a nice new office and an assistant. I've been trying to get out of that cubicle for three years. Now I have windows and a couch I can take a nap on during my lunch breaks. I worked so hard to get that position, not only for me, but for our future."

I tore my eyes away from hers. She made a good point. I didn't think about all the late nights she put in to get this promotion. I just thought about all the fun we could have on the road together. "Santana I didn't think about your job. I- guess I figured that we could pick up where we left off when we got back." My fingers started to twist themselves together. It's like a had no control over them.

Santana grabbed one of my hands causing my eyes to drift back up to her face. "I know how your mind works Brittany. We've been best friends for more years than I can count. After I had some time to think about it I knew you just wanted us to be together and have a great time." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"But babe we're not teenagers anymore. We can't just drop everything to tour the world. We have bills and an apartment and plans for our family. You have to start thinking long term."

"Does this mean you're not breaking up with me?"

"Who said we were breaking up?" She half smiled at me. The one she gives me right before she tells me everything is going to be okay.

"I just thought since you were so mad and you didn't want a long distance relationship..."

"You're right. I am mad. In fact I'm furious at you for not talking to me about all this before. And I don't like long distance relationships. That's why we took a break when I went to college and you danced on tour. But now that we're together again I can't imagine being that far away from you ever again." She started to swing ours arms together. I felt a smile creep up on my lips. I know she's angry but she just looks so cute with the moonlight in her hair; the waves crashing into the sand behind her. "But it's not like I can just find another soul mate. We're just going to have to figure it out."

I grabbed her face and placed my lips on hers. She pushed me away and grabbed my hand again.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Missy. We still have to talk about this."

"Okay but can we talk about it at home? Your hands are like ice cubes!"

"Yea, yea. Lets go."

I dropped her hand and put my arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. We started walking towards my car. "You know you parked your car like two miles from here?"

"Really? I didn't realize I'd walked that far."

"Yup. I just drove along the beach until I found you." I bopped her nose and kissed her cheek. I thought about telling her how worried I was when I found her car and not her, but then I thought against it. This was the first good moment we had between us in hours. I didn't want to spoil it with anything negative.

"How did you find me out here anyway?"

"Easy. When you're upset about work, you sit by that fountain in the park. When you're upset about money, you go to the pond, where the duckies live. When you're upset about your family, you sit on that rock next to the river. After I checked all those places I realized the only thing these places had in common was water. So I had to find a body of water big enough to match how angry you are." She stopped walking causing me to stop as well. It was quiet for a moment while she stared at me. I just had to break the silence. "What's that look for?"

"You really are a genius Britt."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not sure how much further I want to go with this story. I'm thinking one more chapter. What do you guys think?**

**Comment your honest opinion. I won't be offended. **

**Thanks for reading :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

"You really are a genius Britt."

Brittany drove me to my car and we made our way home separately. I liked the fact that I would get to be alone for a little while because I knew that nothing got solved on the beach and there was still a big discussion to be had. I realized how fast Brittany drove compared to me when I got home and found her waiting for me on the couch.

I put my bag down on the coffee table and plopped down next to her. "I was about to go make us some tea. Do you want some? I thought it would warm us up."

"Sure I'll take a cup of tea. Extra honey please."

"I know how you like your tea Santana." I smirked. I know she knows how to make my tea but I was feeling so anxious about the conversation that we are about to have. She handed it to me an I mustered out a small thanks before she took a seat and began sipping quietly.

She finally broke the silence. "So..."

"So what?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure if I could look at her fully yet. I had no idea where to begin to discuss how we were going to work this out.

"So, do you think you could get some time off to join me for the last couple months?"

My mouth fell open. "Brittany, did you listen to a word I said on the beach? I cannot take off that much time from work. It's like everything I said went in one ear and out the other." I put my tea down on the table next to my bag. I had a feeling that my anger might warm me up quicker than tea.

"No I heard you, I just think it would be a really good idea to spend some us time together before the baby comes. You know, travel, sightseeing, that kind of thing."

Now I was certain I could look her in the eye so she would really comprehend how I felt about this. "First of all Britt, that's what a vacation is for. I get two weeks a year. That's when we travel and sight see. Second, you're going to be ON TOUR. Working. Rehearsing. We won't be together. I'll be in the hotel room running up a bill on the mini bar."

"I told you they'll cover all our expenses." She wrinkled her brow at me. I know she thought I wasn't listening when she said that before but I was only trying to support my point.

"It doesn't matter Britt. If I'm on tour with you, who is taking care of things here? Who is going to compensate for the loss of my income? I'm still paying off my student loans. I don't expect you to pay them." I crossed my arms over my chest. Brittany was being so irrational about this whole thing.

"I would make the payments. We're a team. If you need help, I'll be there." The put her hand on my knee but I moved it away.

"This doesn't feel like a team. This feels like Brittany trying to get what she wants."

"Santana, being with you is what I want. I don't like long distance relationships either. Not being together while you were in college was the worst I've ever felt. I'm scared if I go that I might lose you again."

"Well you should have thought of that before you signed the stupid contract without talking to me!" I slammed my hands down onto the grainy wood table. I wanted to flip it over but didn't want to spend time dabbing tea out of the carpet.

She put a hand on my shoulder which I let rest there for a moment. "I'm sorry, I acted impulsively. I should have waited and talked to you."

"Well what good does sorry do now?"

"I-I don't know." She dropped her head and her hand into her lap. "I just wish there was some way that you could come."

"Oh my God! I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm staying and you're going. End of story." I stood up. She followed suit.

"Santana where are you going?! We still have things to talk about about."

"Not tonight we don't. I'm going to bed." I swung around and into the hallway with Brittany not far behind me. I blocked our bedroom doorway. "Where are you going?"

Her face wrinkled in confusion again. I used to think that was the cutest face ever, but right now it was really annoying and I couldn't stand to look at her anymore tonight. "I'm going to bed too. It's late and I'm tired."

"Oh you're not sleeping in this bed tonight." My arms crossed over my chest where I knew they felt most comfortable when I get this angry.

"Santana..."

"No. You know what, since you're making decisions without me, I'm going to make one without you." I opened the hall closet and got out a blanket and extra pillow. "The couch is all yours tonight." I shoved the blankets in her arms. "Enjoy."

"Santana!" I spun around to our bedroom slammed the door in her face and locked it. She jiggled the knob. "Santana?" She knocked lightly. "Fine, whatever. Can I at least have my pjs? I don't like sleeping in jeans." She was met with my silence as at sat at the edge of the bed watching the shadows of her feet. She knocked a few more times. "Can I just please have some pajama pants?"

"Sleep in your underwear!"

She sighed heavily before shuffling down the hallway towards the living room. The hallway light went off but I kept my eyes focused on the locked door. I sat there for another couple of minutes before I heard footsteps coming back towards the room and a little piece of paper being slipped under the door. I waited until she was back down the hall before I got up to look at it. 'I love you.' was all it said. Short and simple, just like my Brittany. Before I knew it I was balled up in the middle of our bed, fully clothed with silent tears staining my cheeks. I fell asleep with that little piece of paper in my hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just got in from work and felt like writing. Literally fell asleep while typing so there might be some subtle changes later but I wanted to post this for any that have been waiting.**

**Also, I think one more chapter to end the story. I have an idea on how I would like to end it. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's POV

I woke up to the sun screaming at me to get up. In all the excitement last night I forgot to close the curtains. I was still dressed from head to toe, minus a sock. It felt so strange to wake up without Brittany next to me. If she had been here I wouldn't even be awake yet. She always wakes up before me, letting me sleep in if I can. She would have closed the curtains and put a cover on me.

That's when I realized how terribly I slept. On top of the covers and in my jeans. Not to mention the little crumpled piece of paper under my arm. I opened the note and read it a few times. 'I love you.' I love Brittany more than life itself. We had been through so much together. Middle school when I had to beat up the kids that used to pick on Brittany; high school when Britt never my left my side when I came out, to the four years we spent apart in college trying to see if our lives would be just as great if we weren't together.

I remember the talk we had in bed the night I graduated. She told me she loved me and that in all her travels she never visited a place that felt as good as she felt when she was with me. She never met another person that made her feel the way I do. I cried like a baby while she held me in her arms. I told her how I couldn't form one lasting relationship because no one compared to her. I kept painting a picture that only included a certain blonde, my blonde. I focused all that energy into my school work to be able to take care of her if we were to get back together.

We spent the last few years establishing ourselves as adults and as a couple. I started an internship and Britt continued to dance. She went on two small tours with new artists that were trying to get their name out there. I visited her while I was on vacation but she was always so busy. I would stand off stage and watch her body move to the music. I was so proud of her for doing what she loved. I couldn't take my eye off her when she danced. It was like we were the only two in the room.

After the last tour she told me she felt burnt out and wanted to stop touring. She wanted to settle in one place and take local jobs. She booked a couple of music videos and split her time teaching at three different studios. I knew she would be happy if she booked something on Broadway, but it just hadn't come up for her yet. Meanwhile, I was climbing the ranks at my job and enjoying having my girl at home with me at night.

She told me she was happy too. In fact, it was her idea to have a baby in the first place. I wasn't ready. I hadn't received my promotion yet and I just didn't feel stable enough to handle it. My Brittany, forever the optimist, was so excited to have a little mini-me or a little mini her; a little mini-us. She did all the research on sperm donors and in vitro fertilization and adoption. She left no stone uncovered. She got this little gleam in her eye when she started talking about taking our son or daughter to the park to feed the ducks. I hadn't seen her this excited about something in awhile. I was still hesitant about the baby, but I wanted to make her happy. I looked through all the information she found and we came up with a plan to artificially inseminate me so she could continue to dance. Two weeks later I was promoted and had no more doubts about starting a family with the love of my life. I started to see the same things she envisioned for our family: walks in the park, tucking him or her into bed t night and watching those little eyes falls asleep. But I wanted to wait a couple months while I got settled into my new position. Last week I told her I was ready and she said she was too.

My mind was racing a mile a minute and it wasn't even 8 am on a Saturday yet. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I should probably get up and talk to Brittany. I'm less angry than I was last night. I never even told her how proud I am of her. Justin Timberlake is a big deal. She's a great dancer and I can't think of anyone more deserving than her. I'm not mad about the tour. I'm mad about everything else. The lying, the hiding things from me, the life altering decisions being made without me. It's not good for us to be apart but its so much worse for us to be together and not communicating properly.

I rolled out of bed and stretched. The sun reminded me there was no need to open the curtains so I just went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I wiggled out of my tight jeans and extra sock. I walked up the bedroom door and took a deep breath. "I guess its now or never." I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. I didn't think it was possible but in that moment I fell in love with Brittany S. Pierce all over again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay guys there will be one more chapter. I didn't want to cram everything into this one. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Some love the story, some hate it. It's all good feedback for me, so thanks for taking the time to review.**

**Last chapter should be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's POV

I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. I didn't think it was possible, but in that moment I fell in love with Brittany S. Pierce all over again.

There had to be like 50 post-its in the hallway on the floor and on the walls. The first one said 'I'm sorry Santana'. The second one was an arrow that pointed to the third one that said 'I love you Santana'. Then another arrow to one that said 'Brittany was bad, Santana was sad'. I smiled as I walked down the hall reading the post-its she left for me.

'Am I still your baby?'

'Cuz I still wanna have your baby'

'You make me so crazy'

'What would I do without you daily?'

A tear rolled down my cheek as I neared the end of the hallway.

'I know I messed up'

'Can I still have your love?'

'I'll make you breakfast'

'And lunch'

'And dinner'

The last three post-its made me the most emotional.

'This is the biggest mistake I've ever made'

'You only get one soul mate'

'Forgive me?'

I wiped the tears out of my eyes before I stepped over the threshold into the living room. It was still dark. I guess Britt didn't forget to close the curtains. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains just enough to let a little light in. Brittany was sprawled out on the couch with all of her clothes on. Her cell phone was lying on her chest and her mouth was slightly open. She looked so cute. Like a little kid who fell asleep during a movie. The blanket was bunched up around her waist and she had an arm and a leg hanging off of the edge. There was a notepad and pen on the floor beneath her hand.

"Brittany." I shook her arm gently, trying not to startle her. "Britt, wake up." She started to stir so I took a step back so it didn't look like I was towering over her. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light.

"Morning. What time is it?" Ugh her sleepy voice was so adorable. She sat up and stretched a little.

"A little after 8." She nodded while I took a seat on the couch. It was quiet for a few minutes. Neither of us knew where to start.

"I uh, found your notes."

"Oh good. I didn't want you to miss those."

I chuckled under my breath. "How could I-"

"Santana can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I had a lot of time to think last night and I really get what you were saying to me. If we want to be partners in a relationship for the rest of our lives then we need to make decisions together. I would have been really sad if you just up and told me that you had to go on a business trip for a couple months, literally a week after we decided to expand our family." She looked down at her feet for a moment, took a deep breath then looked back at me. For once in the last 24 hours, couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I know Britt. You were excited about this." I put my hand over hers. "It's a huge opportunity. Justin Timberlake!" I waved our hands in the air a little to convey my excitement. She took her hand out of mine and that's when I noticed her expression didn't match mine.

"It doesn't matter who it is. All that matters is you. I put you last and that will never happen again."

"Brittany I didn't mean to make you feel like you made a bad decision about touring again. I'm so proud of you for getting this job even though I'm upset that you would have to leave me."

"Santana, you've always supported me. Everything I've ever done since I met you has been done with your love and encouragement. Even last night, I've never seen you that mad at me before, ever, but you still told me to go. I knew it would break your heart in a million pieces to see me go for so long, but you would rather spend the next nine months picking up those pieces before letting me resent you for making me stay." I wanted to grab her hand but I couldn't risk her pulling away from me again. "So I appreciate your support but I made a decision and I'm not going on the tour."

My eyes grew so wide they probably resembled golf balls. At first I was excited because of course a piece of me wanted her to stay, but then reality kicked in. "Britt you signed a contract. You have to go. They can sue you if you don't."

"I know. That's why I spent all night tracking down the tour's coordinator. I told him I wasn't going if he couldn't agree to my new terms. I don't care if they sue or not." She shrugged nonchalantly. It's so like Brittany to see a potential problem as a gentle breeze instead of an impending storm.

"WHAT?! What new terms? How could you not be worried about getting sued?" I had so many questions I was starting to confuse myself. Brittany is a smart girl but I'm not sure if she knows exactly how much legal trouble she could get herself in.

"Don't worry Santana I wrote it all down. Just listen."

I took a deep breath and nodded to let Brittany know I was ready to just listen, for once.

"I knew Justin and his people were overseas at the moment so I called around to see if I could talk to the coordinator. It was like 3 in the morning when I finally reached him but I didn't care. I told him that my family was more important than going on tour right now and I wanted to renegotiate the terms of the contract I had signed. He was very resistant but the tour starts in a few weeks and they need all the dancers ready for rehearsal soon. I'm pretty sure he didn't have time to find a new dancer on such short notice."

I smiled while Brittany talked. She was so smart and so talented. It made me really proud to know that the ass kickings I gave in grade school to the kids that called her dumb were not in vain. She lived up to everything I fought for and more.

"So I agreed to go to the 3 weeks rehearsal in Dallas. I mean I need to be prepared if I'm going to dance behind JT. Second I agreed to my own room so you can come stay with me on weekends- if you want- and on your vacation. Third, I suggested major cities only, to which he said 'they're pretty much all major cities'. He said I could split my time any way I wanted to; two weeks on, one week off, as long as I danced in at least 57 shows."

I was getting ready to say something but Brittany held up her hand. "Last but not least, I told him I'm not signing the new deal until I talk to my beautiful girlfriend. He can kick me off the tour, he can sue me, but nothing would be worse than losing you." Brittany held her eyes with mine and I could see the emotion behind them. Staying up half the night, risking legal action and all her dreams just reminds me that the love we have can see us through anything.

"Is that what you want?" I tore my eyes away from her because I was afraid of her answer.

"I want-" She stopped and thought about it for a minute. "I want you Santana. I want you more than I want to dance. I want you more than I want anything. More than I want to sleep in my own bed and more than I want to have breakfast right now." We both started laughing. She took my hand and I felt like I did when we were dating back in high school. "I want you Santana, I want us. So you tell me what kind of schedule you are comfortable with and I'll promise to always come to you before I make huge decisions like that."

I was smiling so big. "I can deal with that." Her smile grew to match mine and she threw her arms around me so fast we both fell backwards. She started peppering my face with kisses and I couldn't help but giggle. "Yea, yea, enough already. Let's get back to this breakfast thing. What are you making me?"

She was still laying on top of me but she pulled her face away from mine. "What do you mean what am I making you? You're the chef."

"Oh, really?" I kissed her and started to sit up. "Let me show you something." I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hall. "You see this? It says 'I'll make you breakfast'. I think there's some more about lunch and dinner."

"Oh no. I'm too tired. You're the one who got to sleep comfortably in bed without jeans on." She yawned and pointed to my lack of pants, then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ha, that's what you think. I slept just as bad as you did AND in my jeans. I fell asleep with them on." I smirked at her but she was still pouting a little. I unfolded her arms and wrapped them around me. "Come on, why don't you make us a round of celebratory pancakes?" I kissed her bottom lip that was still sticking out. She turned away obviously trying not to smile.

"Nope, but I'll buy us a round. Let's go out."

"Okay." I wriggled out of her arms and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the bedroom so we could get dressed. I stopped halfway and pointed to the post-it that read 'Cuz I still wanna have your baby'. "What's up with this? I thought I was carrying our child."

She shrugged. "I needed something that rhymed."

I looked into those baby blue eyes and laughed. "God I love you." Then I kissed her like I hadn't seen her in weeks. Her lips were so soft and her hands came up to my face so gently. We broke the kiss for air and my forehead rested on hers. She took a deep breath but remained silent. "Come on let's get dressed. Time to celebrate! My baby's gonna dance for Justin Timberlake!" I took the hand of my blushing girlfriend into our bedroom to get ready for our breakfast date.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's all folks! The end of my first story. When I started I didn't really have a story line because I didn't think anyone would read it. Hope it turned out okay.**

**I'M THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL TO THIS. OR DO YOU GUYS THINK THIS STORY IS DEAD? **

**Review, tell me you thoughts and suggestions. Maybe suggest something for a new story. All feedback is good feedback.**

**ALSO, I would like to thank Gleek114 because without you I never would have continued the story in the first place.**


End file.
